Path of Twilight
by FallenAngel42
Summary: What I belive will happen in book 7. Leading up to the events of the final fight with Voldermort.


This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter Fanfiction. Don't kill me ifs it's no good 

This is what I think will happen in book 7 in the final showdown with Voldermort. Has some Harry/Hermione. But read and find out. Harry starts to walk a different path.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 1: The Walk Towards Darkness

It was a dark and cloudily night and silence echoed the halls of Hogwarts. Harry Potter a boy wizard at age 18 knew what he had to do. Voldermort and the Death Eaters have launched attacks all over and are heading towards Hogwarts. The teachers have safely locked their students in the common rooms with the strongest protective spells possible. Professor Lupin had been called back and put on full alert for anything to do with Dark Arts. A gentle rain was drizzling outside.

Harry Potter quietly walked out of the castle gates and into an outdoor hallway when he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Harry"….a sweet innocent voice said

Harry knew whose voice that was. _Hermione_

There she was just standing with a sad look on her face and a tear in her eye. Then she ran at me and started beating her hands on my chest.

"So your just leavin….she was crying very hard now…leaving. Why do you have to go, I don't want you to go. Stay, Dumbledore can protect us, come inside with me, please Harry".

I didn't give it a second thought. I pulled Hermione close and kissed her. Hermione didn't put up much resistance and she started to passionately return my kiss.

"Har…"she said.

"Shhh.. its alright" I said, "Its alright". I have to go. I am the only one with the powers to stop Voldermort. Hermione shivered at the name.

"I promise I will come back for you", I lov"-----suddenly a voice cut in.

"Aww isn't this cute. The famous Harry Potter and the mudblood, out for a moonlight stroll". I didn't even need to look, I knew whose voice that was. _Draco Malfroy._

I turned around to face him. It was widely known he had joined his father on the death eaters side. I had no fear.

"It all started that day in Florish and Blotts. When we were measuring for out robes. I offered friendship, and you spat in my face. Well it all ends here Potter." He quickly whipped out his wand WHIP EM OUT WEDNESDAYS! He yelled as he yelled expendo . I quickly deflected it with **Expelliarmus. I stared him down eye to eye.**

**"Potter, the famous Harry Potter, you…." Malfroy said.**

**I didn't waste any time. "Conjunctivitis"!**

The spell directly hit Draco. I quickly followed with a punch to the nose and slammed him against the wall. I panted. I think I broke his nose.

"My eyes, my eyes" Draco bellowed, I think I saw some tears from his eyes.

I walked up to Draco and said, "You never should have gotten in my way". "NEVER MAKE FUN OF HERMIONE", I said as I kicked him in the stomach.

"I am sorry Harry, I never should have joined the Deatheaters" "I am sorry for all the pain I have brought you over the years" "My father wouldn't have it if I was nice, I just wanted friendship" " I have always admired your strength and being able to get through anything".

I started to choke up.

"Draco, I never shouldn't have shunned you all those years ago". I just didn't know what to do.

"You were always weak boy". I heard a voice step out from the shadows. Lucius Malfroy.

Draco started to turn towards his father. "Father….I".

"Save it Draco". "You were always a disappointment" " I should have done this a long time ago".

Draco's eyes filled with fear

"**Avada Kedavra" It hit Draco right in the chest. He had no chance. **

**"Nooooooo" I yelled as tears came from my eyes.**

Draco was dead. I watched him die right in front of me.

"You!" Lucius just smiled and chuckled.

Suddenly a voice came from behind me.

"I I I …Will not l.l..let you h..urt Harry POTTER"!

It was Peter Pettigrew in his human form.

He turned to me a said, "Harry let me repay the wizards debt. I will deal with Lucius".

End Chapter 1

AN: Well that's it for chapter 1. I have some ideas, but I want reviews!


End file.
